


Co-pilot

by badass_normal



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys teach Richard a vital skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersweet325](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bittersweet325).



It was a mess, all indecipherable dials and mirrors that he just couldn't get into the right angle. He tried to hold the brake in place but his foot was shaking, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"We are _all_ here for you, man," Miles said seriously, buckling his seatbelt and turning his head to face the back seat. "Right?"

"I think I should be up front. He could use a co-pilot and Miles, I gotta say you strike me as more of a hindrance than a help." Frank had a point, Richard thought, though he'd never say it out loud. Miles really, really tried to be patient with him, kind and understanding, but it wasn't in his nature and they all knew it.

"Hey, I'm an _excellent_ driver."

"Whatever ya say, Rainman," Sawyer snarked.

"Guys, I'd like some quiet," Richard declared, staring frightfully at the garage wall.

"Kids learn to do this at sixteen," Frank offered.

"Thanks for that."

He finally released the brake pedal and rolled toward the wall.

"Sweetheart, you wanna be in reverse." The endearment made Richard's face flush. He still hadn't gotten used to Miles' sense of humor.

"Right." He looked at the transmission hopelessly. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Miles put his hand on Richard's. "Hey," he looked him in the eye, and the expression was uncharacteristically soft. "You can do this."

Richard smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Someone cut off your balls recently, Romeo?" Sawyer asked.

Miles didn't bother turning around. "Happens to all of us eventually." He placed Richard's hand on the transmission. "Now let's do this."


End file.
